monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: Clone War
Monster High: Clone War is a fic written by Timelordpinks123 and only she can edit this, unless you ask for permission before doing so or your admins, other then that, only she can edit. It is based upon the power ghouls line and involves Pinks OCs, yes, all of them, its going to be a wild ride. Fic description When the ghouls and boys are saved by a mystery water elemental, they are left confused until the ghoul comes to their school! turns out, she was megalisa miles, aka the hero known as water shadow but had somehow lost her powers, with no choice, she assists the help of her group of friends she saved and gives some of them powers and teaches the ones without them gymnastics and other skills, but when mary, the one responsible for megalisas power loss returns, she takes control of anna apip and connor Anubis in order too and creates clones of them and soon has a evil force, the group with megalisa have no choice but to now fight them, save anna and connor and stop mary for good, problem is, they need to go to space, a lot, with the weird adventures along the way, they have to win or lose everything they know. Characters Good Guys: *Iron Sphinx- Ego of Akila Sphinx *Scarlet Ghoul- Ego of Danielle Kristoff *Canary Ghoul- Ego of Molly Jay *Phoenix Ghoul- Ego of Lisa Phoenix *Mistress Ghoul- Ego of Missy Master *Professor A- Ego of Amy dragon *Falcon Ghoul- Ego of Rani Ra *Hawk Ghoul - Ego of Darcy Gorgon *AquaGal- Ego of Rose sea/Mel lime. *Beast Girl- Ego of Mana Sphinx *Cyborg- ego of Maria Cyber *Lady Lantern- Ego of Maser Master *Hawk Sphinx- Ego of Isis Sphinx *WolverBlood- Ego of Bess Foot *Nightgirl- Ego of Jenny Fitzgerald *Raven- Ego of Melody Murderer *Riddler- Ego of Emily Trickster *Tech Tornado- Ego of Mark Cyber *Robin, Ghoul wonder- Ego of Echidna Sphinx *Star Ghoul- Ego of Destiny Skaro *ZantGhoul- Ego of Lottie Loptr *Nightshadow- Ego of Sandra Rabbit *Mystique- Ego of Swirl Fitzgerald *Absorber- Ego of Sally Master *Lighter- Ego of Tori Donar *Gambit Boy- Ego of Samual Dragon *Spyke- Ego of Wendy Angel *Vision- Ego of Ra Sphinx *Magnetic- Ego of Charlie Chicken *Water Shadow- Ego of Megalisa Miles. Bad guys..... *Doctor Chaos- Ego of Connor Anubis *Chaos Witch- Ego of Anna Apip *Minions- Clones of connor and anna, loads. *Mary- Mastermind- controlling army, anna and connor. *Miles- unknown name- Leader of minions, clone of connor. *Tanya- Clone of Anna-co-leader of minions. Based Upon Heroes *Iron Sphinx is based on iron man. *Scarlet Ghoul is based on Scarlet witch. *Canary Ghoul- based on black canary from DC. *Phoenix Ghoul- Based upon Phoenix AKA jean grey. *Mistress Ghoul is based upon Doctor strange. *Professor A is based upon Charles Xavier from x men. *Falcon Ghoul is based upon Falcon from marvel. *Hawk Ghoul is based upon Hawkeye. *AquaGal is based upon Aqualad from DC. *Beast girl is based upon Beast Boy from DC. *Cyborg is based upon the hero with the same name from DC. *Lady lantern is based upon green lantern AKA Hal Jordon. *Hawk Sphinx is based upon Hawk Girl from DC. *Wolverblood is based upon wolverine from x men. *Nightgirl is based upon nightwing from DC. *Raven is based upon the hero with the same name from DC. *Riddler is based upon the riddler from DC. *Tech tornado is based upon Red tornado from DC. *Robin, Ghoul Wonder is based upon Robin from DC. *Star Ghoul is based upon star girl from DC. *ZantGhoul is based upon zantanna from DC. *Nightshadow is based upon x mens nightcrawler. *Mystique is based upon the x men bad guy with the same name. *Absorber is based upon rouge from x men. *Lighter is based upon storm and jubilee from x men. *Gambit boy is based upon x mens gambit. *Spyke is based upon marrow from x men. *Vision is based upon x mens Cyclops. *Magnetic is based upon x mens poloris. *Doctor chaos is based upon Doctor doom from marvel. *Chaos witch is based upon Enchantress from marvel. Note: Water shadow is a hero made up by the creator, pinks, herself. Gallery Maser Power Ghouls.png|maser as lady lantern Megalisa Power ghouls.png|Megalisa as water shadow Category:Pinks stories